


No Greater Power

by ladyshakespeare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, One Shot, Revelations, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshakespeare/pseuds/ladyshakespeare
Summary: Amara is baffled as to why Dean resists her. She intends to find out.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 51





	No Greater Power

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a Tumblr entry about this, about how this forced relationship with Amara proves Destiel exists.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Amara knew. She had known for awhile, she just didn't want to admit it. It had never happened before. She had always been able to turn any head, have anyone fall in love with her. It was one thing she loved about being a goddess. Men and women would die for her, kill for her, whatever she wanted. That was her greatest power.

And when Dean Winchester released her and the Darkness, she WAS grateful. She really did want to be with the hunter. And she could tell he wanted to be with her...at least to a point. Her power was working. But then, he pulled away when she kissed him. That threw her off. Why was he resisting her? What force could possibly be stronger than her? How could he pull back?

She thought it maybe a fluke. After all, this was a human that her brother had saved from hell; perhaps he was stronger than she thought. But no one, _no one_ , could resist her.

When she saw into the hunter's heart, the answer was there. Well, partially. He was cloaked in shame. But why? What had caused him to feel shameful for giving his heart to someone? Surely it was a good thing, right? To love someone? Although she preferred it to be her, and would still try, she had to admit that she was curious. Curious of what it could be that Dean Winchester wanted. Curious of what caused him such longing, such desire, such shame. She could vaguely make out a shape. It had dark hair, like her, but it was shorter.

All it took was one word.

"Cas!"

And she knew. The cloak had been pulled back. When he called out for the blue-eyed angel, she was no longer in Dean's mind. She realized that she had been a fool; she had NEVER had his heart. And she never would. She glanced back at the angel in her arms. Her nephew.

She considered killing Castiel as punishment; after all, who dare turn down AMARA?! It would serve the hunter right. But one more look at him told her not to. The look on his face; the soft look pointed directly at Castiel. She knew that if she tried anything, ANYTHING, she would not survive. The hold she had on Dean Winchester was now gone. Buried. A stronger force had emerged. One that would never be broken.

Chosen love.

She released Castiel and watched Dean approach the angel, his green eyes never leaving him. She noticed how he moved, with purpose, but a sense of urgency. She saw how he stood closely and brushed his hand against the angel's. How his eyes were soft when he looked at him, and felt his heart race to be in his presence. She felt his longing; his desire to kiss the angel was overwhelming! And she couldn't help it, she smiled a little.

Dean was ashamed though. Ashamed of being in love with his best friend. Ashamed of loving another male. Ashamed that he could never measure up, in his eyes. How could he be good enough for the beautiful celestial being in front of him? Yet, he could not and would never stop loving the angel in the dirty trench coat. It was too strong, stronger than any power she wielded. Stronger than any force on Earth. Perhaps even in the universe.

Amara knew that if she continued in her pursuit to seduce him, her hold on him wouldn't last. She would only have him for a little bit. It would be all lust, no love. Nothing pure. True love would eventually win out. And honestly, she didn't want to compete. And now that she was free, she didn't feel like losing her life because she was jealous.

_True love never dies._

Dean Winchester was a hunter. And he was in love with an angel. There was no greater power in this entire world than what they shared. It broke through any spell that was out there, any force of nature. It happened when Naomi had her hold over Castiel. Dean broke through. And now, Castiel broke Amara's hold on the thing she wanted. She had to admit, she was impressed. Disappointed, but impressed. And she wished for a love like that someday.

She looked around. She saw Dean's brother Sam watching them. He knew too. Of course he did; they all knew. It was obvious.

Just not to them. Fools.

Dean Winchester was in love with an angel of the lord. A blue-eyed fallen angel named Castiel. And he loved him right back.

She sighed.

It would always be Castiel for Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
